Arturo Plateado
Arturo Plateado is a powerful self-made Arrancar and an antagonist from the Bleach videogames. He was voiced by J.B. Blanc. History Past Two millennia in the past, Arturo Plateado sought to wipe out all Shinigami and left Hueco Mundo to invade the Soul Society. He wiped out almost half their forces in his first attack and when they realized they could not defeat him by force, they instead lured Arturo into a trap. The Shinigami sealed him into a chamber beneath Central 46, where he remained trapped in a void for many centuries, but the seal that held him in place started to weaken. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Arturo's history was somewhat different. When he attacked the Soul Society, his powers were not yet mature, but he succeeded in wiping out many of the Shinigami due his Zanpakuto's ability to absorb spirit energy from those he slew. However they finally defeated Arturo, forcing him to retreat back to Hueco Mundo to heal his wounds. Shattered Blade After the Sokyoku's destruction during Ichigo's rescue of Rukia Kuchiki, the seal on Arturo was broken and he was freed. He then set out to obtain the shards of the Sokyoku so as to absorb them in his body and become all-powerful. In order to do so, Arturo impersonated various figures from around the Soul Society from squad captains to Zanpakuto spirits so as to make other people set out to get the shards. In his story line, he then set out to gather all the shards and first encountered Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who Arturo remarked was an "odd little Shinigami". The squad captain was greatly interested by the Arrancar and planned to defeat him, then bring him back to his lab for study, but Arturo stated that he didn't find Kurotsuchi as interesting and took him down. Later, he encountered Ichigo Kurosaki who didn't know what to make of the Arrancar and when he found out that Ichigo was a Substitute Shinigami, Arturo stated the Soul Society must have fallen on hard times, if they were asking humans for help. The Arrancar stated that he'd grown bored with killing ordinary Shinigami and it might be fun to fight a human, then defeated Ichigo. After this, Arturo came across Yourichi Shihoin, who recognized him and he asked her how she knew his name. She revealed she knew his past, but the Arrancar said it didn't matter if she knew him since nothing could stop him, until he had his revenge. Yourichi reminded him that the Gotei 13 brought him down before and said that she would bring him down, though she did not fare any better than the others who'd fought him. After this, Arturo was finally confronted by Head Captain Yamamoto who said that this would be his end. The Arrancar stated that he didn't think Yamamoto would still be alive and the head captain said that the crimes Arturo had committed could not be forgiven. He simply stated that all the Shinigami he'd killed had died because they'd defied him and Yamamoto swore to make the Arrancar pay the ultimate price. Arturo simply asked if the head captain really thought he could defeat him now that he'd obtained the power of the Sokyoku and swore to carve the grudge he'd carried all these years into Yamamoto's body. The Arrancar proceeded to bring down the head captain and leaving no one in the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, or the human world strong enough to oppose him. Arturo planned to kill all the Shinigamis and bring all the Hollows under his command, then all the human spirits would be his. But in other characters' story lines, he was defeated and purified. The 3rd Phantom Arturo spent several centuries strengthening his skills and gathering his forces and a century before the plot of Bleach, he launched another attack against the Soul Society. The Arrancar unleashed a series of strikes throughout the Soul Society, slaying a number of opponents easily. Arturo took on a number of captains. two of which were Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku, who retreated before the Arrancar could add their power to his own. He had a brief encounter with Head Captain Yamamoto, whom he remembered from his first battle with the Soul Society. After a quick exchange, Arturo was trapped by fire from the head captain's Zanpakuto and he left to find a better solution. Yamamoto met with Kisuke Urahara and Yourichi Shihouin to whom he explained the situation and told them that a mystical item called the Shisuikyo could be used to drain Arturo's power. This worked, allowing the Shinigami to defeat the Arrancar and though he attempted to get back to his feet, saying it wasn't over, he was drawn into an anomaly produced by the Shisuikyo. Arturo ended up in Hueco Mundo a century later, where he was found by Gin Ichimaru who brought him to Las Noches under the orders of Aizen. Although the Arrancar distrusted this new master at first, Aizen offered him a mutually beneficial deal and welcomed him into his fold. After letting Arturo regain his powers, Aizen sent him along with several of his other powerful minions included Gin and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. While the others split the Soul Society's forces, Arturo battled the Shinigami, until Shiyo took up the Shisuikyo and used it to take away the Arrancar's powers again. He was killed once again, but Aizen revealed that Arturo had just been a pawn from the start and managed to obtain the Shisuikyo. Personality Arturo is a combination of calculating strategist and merciless warrrior and has an unmatched desire for power, which is reflected in his Zanpakuto's ability to drain the spiritual energy of those he slays. This power has even made Shinigami captains flee before him. To Arturo, defeat means weakness and he utterly refuses to retreat, even getting back to his feet despite being injured to continue his battles. He possesses great confidence, almost arrogance, which has lead to him attacking the Soul Society on his own. Arturo strongly implies that he desires to kill Aizen, despite the deal they made with each other. Powers Arturo possesses great spiritual power and has demonstrated the ability to shape-shift, which he used to manipulate people into obtaining the Sokyoku shards for him. He has a pair of wings on his back made of energy and when he unleashes his full power, they become dark colored flames and he gains a major increase in power, equivalent to when other Arrancar use Ressureción. Arturo can use Sonído, an Arrancar technique that lets him move at extremely high speeds, generate x-shaped energy blasts that rain down from above him, fire a Cero, a powerful energy blast attack used by Hollows, and a Gran Ray Cero, a more powerful version of Cero usually used only by Espada, and form a powerful energy saber around his hand that he frequently uses in place of his Zanpakuto. Arturo can use this energy saber in a barrage attack where he extends the blade and then relentlessly attacks the opponent using Sonido. He can also form a spatial prison similar to the Negación used by Gillian Hollows, which completely paralyzes the opponent. Arturo wields the Zanpakuto, Fénix (Fenice in the English version), which can absorb spirit energy from those he slays with it, and can generate more powerful versions of the x-shaped energy blasts he uses. Trivia *Arturo's appearance bears a number of similarities to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. *In the English version, he speaks with a very noticeable Spanish accent. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bleach Villains Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the Past Category:Pawns